The Not So Perfect Distraction
by BeforeTheDream
Summary: He was supposed to distract everyone. Keep the attention away from her, the school freak. But the perfect distraction soon turned into my nightmare. All eyes on the freak. Full summary inside.


**A/N: This is my 1st story, well that I've posted on here, apart from the one-shot for Glee. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism as it would help me to improve my writing! This is mainly a background chapter and will probably pick up the plot in the next few chapters. I'll continue writing this if people actually like it, but if not I'll just leave it. I'll either take it down or let someone else adopt it? This is OC, but some parts might relate to the actual people who play the character's for - Sorry for the rambling, enjoy!**

Summary:

No smile ever reached the surface of her face. Instead she just kept her head down, and shuffled along quietly, hoping nobody would notice her. But that would never happen. Everyone would notice the _school freak_. Her day would be filled with taunts, and abuse. But nobody cared. Nobody ever did. So she never did either. That's all they want, a response from her, probably something physical or some witty comeback. But she'll never do that, it just wasn't her. Her life was a misery; she couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about suicide. She was broken, and was never going to be repaired. Or that's what she thinks.

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V:<p>

I woke up at 6am as usual. I'd already got a shower the night before which left me more time to get ready. This would be counted as a gift to any girl, but not to me. It was a wasted gift to me, they wouldn't care. They'd still be the bane of my life. Obviously I'd hope they'd stop, but it wouldn't work. So I'd changed to hoping they would tone down their insults. That was one of my biggest wishes. It wouldn't be my biggest, no definitely not my biggest wish. My biggest wish was to be accepted for who I was; not have to change, no just be me. But like before that wasn't going to happen.

I put on my Kings of Leon band shirt on with my red skinny jeans. I'd left my hair natural, but decided to put on a red beanie hat. As usual, I wore my converse. They were worn it, but I didn't care, I like them that way. They always made jokes that they were scruffy, and the only reason I didn't get a new pair was because I couldn't afford them. In a way that was true. My parents split when I was 3. I stayed with my mum, and she took up a 2nd job. I always appreciated it when I went shopping, even though I was 8; I knew we didn't have much money. I'd started working around our community to help my mum out. But as soon as I was 14 and at high school, I had to look after myself.

Sure, she gave me some money, but that was when she hadn't spent it all on booze. I'd end up staying up late at night due to the noise she made when she came home with her latest hook up. Mandy, my mum never found another long term partner after my dad. It was always some random person she met at the bar. They'd never last longer than 2 weeks. You could say I was lucky, that I didn't have to put up with some guy trying to replace my dad, but I wouldn't. I want someone for my mum, to care for her, make her happy, someone who would take care of me too, to hold me when I'm down. But her idea of happiness was someone who would buy her a couple of drinks. My mum had a part time job as a receptionist; she only worked 3 days a week. So, she had plenty of time for drinking.

My dad had started up a new family: a wife and 2 kids. I found this out when he turned up out of the blue when I was 9. He wanted to see how I was doing. Now I think he was 6 years to late. But at age 9, I couldn't care. All I cared about was that my dad was back. He stayed for a week before he left again. He said he would come back next month, he never. Instead I got a letter saying work was keeping him there, and he couldn't get the day off. However he did say he was going to put money into a bank account he created for me each month. That was a promise he kept. I always thought I would be using it to buy new clothes, but instead I was using it to pay the bills.

When I was 14, I took up working at the florists on the weekends. But when was I was 15, I was working Tuesdays and Thursdays at a local Thai restaurant too. We needed all the money we could get, so this is what I had to do. I'd spend the 2 hours I got before work doing homework, and then I'd head off. I'd also use the other 3 days to do the rest of my homework. I don't really have a social life due to work, but it doesn't matter because nobody wants to hang around with me anyway. The school freak, the _school freak with no friends._

* * *

><p>I'd gotten ready by 6:45 am; it'd take me 30 minutes to get to school from here on my skateboard. I can't afford a car right now, so it's either walking or taking my skateboard, the latter being the easier option. My breakfast consisted of 2 pieces of toast and a glass of mango juice. I can't stand the taste of fresh orange juice, so even though mango is more expensive, I deserve just a little treat, right? At 7, I checked up on my mum. There she was passed out naked, with some random guy on her bed. No surprise there. I'd checked I had everything for school before I set off.<p>

When I arrived at 8 am, there was this huge crowd outside our school. I didn't have a clue what was going on, and I daren't ask either, because I knew nobody would tell me without me receiving an insult instead of what I asked for in the first place. So I just headed inside, just a little bit happy that there would be hardly anyone there to insult me. With just a little bit of confidence in my step, I walked towards my locker. Just as I reached it, I heard screams coming from outside. At first I thought somebody had got hurt and was about to turn around when I thought 'heck why should I care.' But I knew nobody was dead or hurt as I could still hear girls frantically screaming but this time mixed in with cheers and chants. I still stayed at my locker as this was probably the only time I wouldn't be insulted.

Suddenly people came rushing through the doors of the school, seemingly centred around a group of people. I couldn't see past any of them from where I was stood, and also the fact that I was only 5ft3. I decided to find out what the big hype was later on, and continued walking to my home room. I nodded at Mrs Robson, as I made my way to my seat at the far right corner of the room. I wanted to stay unseen, but that never happens. This is about the only time I feel comfortable. Mrs Robson knew what I went through at home, sans the mum hooks up with random men most weeks. I know I can go to her when I need someone to talk to. She's the only person I could actually trust.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, everyone arrived, a lot nosier than usual. But everyone seemed to be focused around one person. Instead of standing up to take a closer look, I sunk further into my seat, hoping whoever it was would distract them from taunting me. By the looks of it, it seemed to be working for now. Maybe my life would start to pick up, just maybe. Mrs Robson told everyone to take their seats so she could make an announcement.<p>

"People, people, would you please calm down! I know you are all keen to get a look at our new student, but I just need to make a few announcements and then you can do what you please."

A few people grumbled their responses before, Mrs R made her announcement.

"Now as I'm sure you're all aware of we have a new student in our midst. However this time we have an extra special student. We have star of the Twilight Saga, Mr Jacob Black. Mr Black (**A/N: I will always think of Men In Black if someone said that)** would you mind coming to the front and saying a few words?"

A guy about 5ft 10 with short black hair, and well chiselled muscles got up from his seat from the centre of the class, and sauntered to the front. This guy seems way too cocky for my liking. Sure he's an actor, but hey what makes him special? But I do have to admit that the guy is incredibly hot! But I'll never admit that to anyone and besides since when would he give me the time of day? Ooh crap, he's about to talk…

"Err, hey I'm Jacob Black. I play Taylor in the Twilight movies and I'm one of the main characters in the soon to be released Abduction. I came here to get a proper education instead of just home schooling, and hope you'll treat me like everyone else. I don't want to be treated any differently to anyone else in this school, so yeah. Thanks"

Well I wonder who wrote that out for him. Oh who cares? He's doing me a favour by taking away the spotlight. Hey ho, everything's good.

"Alex, will you please come see me now." Mrs Robson called out to me.

Oh crap. Now I know I haven't done anything wrong, I mean I'm a straight A student! Well not including sports that is, but who cares? Unfortunately _Mr_ _I'm Better than You_ was not there to stop the people staring and whispering about me, probably because he's at the front too. Now I'm shitting myself.

"Alex this is Jacob. Jacob this is Alex. She'll be your guide for you today, seen as you have all your classes together today. Amongst that, I would like Selena to show you around the school grounds. Is that alright with the both of you?" Mrs Robson asked.

I just silently nodded my head, whilst he replied with a dazzling smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. Oh great, this day is going to be a blast. Just when he was working out to be the perfect distraction, he's turned out to be my nightmare. 1 _school freak +_ 1 _Mr I'm Better than You / Jacob Black_ = Lots of gossip and abuse. He's made the spotlight on me even brighter. Just perfect.

**A/N - So you know what I mean, when I said that some parts might relate to real life, Taylor actaully did star in Twilight (obviously) and Selena's parents did split when she was younger. I did have to switch the names round for the whole Twilight bit to fit in with the characters, so I hope you don't mind. Please review, it would mean a lot :) Thanks!**


End file.
